Bloody Tears
by DeathRebel3
Summary: After being in hiding for 50 years Yui and the brothers return. But all is not well like they had hoped, for their is betrayal and many tears in the near future...


When the lights on the street go out all that is left is darkness and the sounds of a sleeping town.

.

.

.

Yui walked down the long gravel road toward the mansion. It was a lot bigger than she remembered it to be, then again it had been over 50 years since she and the brothers had left this place. Ever since the night she woke up on the couch confused and hungry, they had been on the move, never staying in one place for too long. With it hard to control her lust for blood and deal with the brothers lust for her, concentrating on learning the vampyre was was quite difficult.

Ayato, the brother she loved, pulled Yui to his side. Draping his arm over her shoulder he leaned down and whispered "Welcome home love." She smiled up at him. From behind she felt Kanato lace his fingers through her hand. He stared at her as he clutched Teddy to his chest. She knew he was nervous as well as she was. Last time they had been here, Cordelia, had tried to take over her body with the help of the brothers Uncle. When their plan failed and Cordelia was finally and truly dead their Uncle swore for revenge and disappeared. In fear of the Uncle they had fled the mansion. But now that it he had died by the hand of the brothers father they returned home, hoping to finally not live on the run anymore.

She looked away from Kanato's non blinking eyes to stare at the enormous door that somehow was right in front of her now. Reiji, being the gentleman he strived to be, walked ahead of the group and pushed open the door. Staring into the dark doorway she let go of Kanto and shock off Ayato's arm and walked forward. She was nervous, but lead the group of vampyre's up the stairs and into the foyer anyways. As if given life by their presence, the lights came on all at once and they were greeted with a view that had seemed to have not changed over the long years, not even a little. There wasn't even a speck of dust to be seen.

Confused, she continued on towards her room, leaving the others behind her. She was exhausted and needed rest. Just as she reached her door she was spun around into a kiss from Ayato. It was brief and before she could register that he had left her side, her door was already open and her bags were sitting next to him on the bed. She closed the door behind her as she entered the room. She set her bags on the floor as she crawled into her silk sheets still fully clothed. She felt more than saw Ayato rise and turn off the light. Seconds later his arms wrap around her as he got in bed with her.

Even though she had outright chosen Ayato to be hers, the other brothers still showed her their affection. Ayato didn't care for that much and would not allow any of them into her bed (Even though Yui wouldn't let him for a very long time either).They still fed from her when they liked, and she fed off them as well now that she enjoyed the pleasure it brought. She wouldn't lie to herself and say she didn't care for the others, she did, but what she had with Ayato felt different. She sighed as she shimmied closer to him.

He buried his face is her long blond locks and inhaled softly. He smiled as he kissed her head and slowly they drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Yui woke to find Ayato gone. Knowing him to be off finding them breakfast, she grabbed her bathroom travel bag and a little black dress from the top of one of the bags by her bed. She walked into her bathroom and turned on the tubs water. After adjusting it to the correct heat she busied herself with putting her things in her travel bag back into her vanity. Once done with the task her stripped off her clothing and turned around.

She was startled to see Shu laying in her still running bathtub, completely clothed. His eyes were closed and if she didn't know any better she would have guessed he was sleeping. She smiled and shook her head. Then realizing she was naked she squeaked and grabbed her towel; Before she was able to wrap it around her she saw a blur from the corner of her eye and was shocked to find herself sitting on Shu's lap in bathtub.

Startled she sat there for a second before turning to look at him. She meet his eyes and he smirked at her shocked expression. He leaned his head back and once again closed his eyes while holding her in place. He made it quite clear she was not to leave the tub, so she busied herself with washing her hair. After washing the conditioner out of she hair she felt eyes on her. Turning around she realized Shu was looking at her again.

"Now do mine." She stared at him with confusion. "My hair, wash mine too." He said, explaining himself. He closed his eyes expectantly, but without even thinking of the consequences she said "But it will ruin your clothes wouldn't it?" He leaned his head forward again and stared at Yui and smirked, "So you want me to take my clothes off?" Yui blushed so hard her ears turned red along with the rest of her face. "N...n… no, that's not… not what i meant!' She stuttered out.

"Take them off." She looked down into the bubbly water, trying to figure out how to get out of this situation. "Do it. Now!" Shu commanded Yui in a voice that said there was no other choice. Slowly Yui reached into the water and grabbed the hem of Shu's shirt. He lifted his arm's up as she pulled it over his head. He relaxed back into his original position as Yui unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. She stopped once her hands grabbed his pants, realizing he was wearing boxers! She stayed like that for at least a minute before she felt Shu's hands hold hers.

Using her hands he pushed them down about mid thigh before letting go and letting her do the rest herself. Yui tossed them on the floor along with his wet shirt. Lastly she reached up and unbuttoned the surprisingly dry collar he always wears and gently sets it on the floor. Without looking at him she grabbed the crystal cup and poured water over his head. Not having any guy shampoo she used her own to lather his hair. She got lost in rubbing her fingers in his beautiful hair that she hadn't even realized him leaning forward until his lips were almost touching hers.

Shu looked into Yui's red eyes before he closed the little space between them locking his lips on hers. He continued to push her backwards until they were both underwater and never once breaking the kiss. Yui felt her back being pressed into the bottom of the tub, but didn't care as she was too busy holding Shu as close to her as possible. She played with his hair to get the shampoo out of it while enjoying the soft strands dancing around her fingers. All of a sudden she felt his hardness press into her.

Opening her eyes she saw through the water that Shu was looking at her, obviously waiting for her to tell him yes. She pulled his face to hers and kissed him once again. Taking that as a yes Shu entered her. Yui broke the kiss to moan and bubbles were all the exited her mouth. All of a sudden the bottom of the tub was replaced with Yui's bed against her back. Both Shu and Yui were too immersed in their pleasure to see or notice Ayato standing in the darkness of the cracked open doorway.

Ayato turned away from the sight and walked down the hallway. His eyes burned with hatred for Shu, and it wasn't until he reached a end of the hall that Ayato realized he had left gaping claw marks down the entire wall. She shoved his hands into his pockets and walked right out of the mansion into the gardens. He vaguely realized Subaru standing by the white roses as he walked into the old tower he knew Subaru's mother had been imprisoned in. He wanted to be left alone and he knew Yui would never venture there.

Subaru watched as Ayato slumped into the tower. He smirked, for he knew what Shu and Yui were doing, and knowing it hurt Ayato made him happy. Ayato had stolen Yui from Subaru and knowing she hurt Ayato herself made him chuckle to himself. Know he knew he had a chance at winning her back, but this time he would take her far away from the others. Subaru turned back to look at the roses and whispered "Enjoy yourself Shu, cause your not going to touch she ever again after this night."

"Don't those idiots know there are other people in this house?" Reiji said to himself annoyed. He went back to cooking dinner still mumbling to himself. Laito watched as Reiji grow more tense as the minutes passed. The whole situation amused him. He unlike the rest of his brothers, aside from Kanato, didn't mind sharing Yui. He knew the others loved her, perhaps even more than he did. He shielded himself away from love a long time ago, and he wasn't gonna let some blond haired beauty hurt him like his mother had.

Laito stood up straight from where he had been slouching against the wall and stretched. He glanced at Reiji as he left the room. He knew Reiji was too modest to share his feelings openly about Yui, but knew it was hard for him to hide that fact. And know Shu getting so close to Yui, laito could feel the pure hatred oozing out of Reiji. Laito need air. Laito needed blood. With his mind made up, he ventured from the mansion into the town to find him a curly blond bitch to take advantage of.


End file.
